legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 December 2012
12:00 hi 12:00 hi 12:00 hey 12:01 what up 12:02 polt? 12:02 sry lots o lag 12:03 o ok 12:03 I typed a whole paragraph 12:03 lol 12:03 chat was lag now it's fine 12:03 anyway in short I am doing HW 12:03 I understand 12:04 I have time at school to do all 7 pages 12:04 :\ 12:04 well......whats the scaryest mod u know? 12:04 well its really 4 subjects 12:05 1 for history 1 for ela 3 for math and 2 for science 12:06 ela is english 12:06 yeah this year I got all the gererouse teachers 12:06 so not much 12:06 all my teachers are woman 12:06 how old are you? 12:07 that also may be because I just moved and wanted to take it slow so I am not in any honors 12:07 yah 12:07 If I told you online on this chat what would be the point of chat rules and wikibot 12:08 true 12:08 why are female teachers always popular? 12:09 just wondering what grade u r 12:09 idk 12:09 I meen not popular as in liked more but as in more in schools and hired more 12:09 maybe because boys don't like teaching 12:10 and girls I guess like teaching 12:10 well...I have fairly easy HW and need to get done so I'm going to go afk for the next 5 min. 12:10 afk 12:10 at my school the only boy teacher is the coach 12:10 k 12:20 my coaches are called Mr.Pain and Mr.Lyndsey what staryotypes 12:21 *I most likly spelled it wrong as I do* 12:24 I found this song all the way back in 6th grade but it's still one of my fav songs. IT HAS SUCH A GOOD TOON!!! 12:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T05djitkEFI 12:25 hey 12:26 sry 12:26 THE WATER CYCLE 12:26 yay 12:26 12:26 Hi! 12:26 so childish but SO GOOD! 12:26 hi 12:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T05djitkEFI !!!!! 12:27 I miss Lego Universe. 12:27 we all do 12:27 we move on 12:27 MC 12:27 Other people don't do that way 12:27 So, who's the owner? 12:27 Mythrun 12:27 well...kinda 12:28 Owner of what? 12:28 this wiki 12:28 your main admin 12:28 but now owner 12:28 Well, how do I add a chatbox on a new wiki? 12:29 r u new? 12:29 I don't own the wiki. 12:29 Wikia does. 12:29 yeah but I think he meant founder 12:29 Well, someone ask me "Toa! I need a chatbox! I just made a wikia and I need a chatbox! How do I do that?? " 12:30 So, I got here to find the answer! 12:30 WikiFeatures. 12:30 well....it's kinda easy 12:30 sup 12:30 ok 12:30 sry I was 12:30 the wanter cycle!!!!!!! 12:31 *water 12:31 watching retarted running horse 12:31 I like that game 12:31 no its a video on utube 12:31 *youtube 12:31 is it of the retarded horse game 12:31 This is the site the person need help: http://princess-cadance.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Cadance_Wiki 12:32 no 12:32 ?? 12:32 no you bring great dishonor to my family ( Chinese ) 12:32 do to the MLP wiki 12:32 Well, I guess I brought a stick to a gun fight of AK-47. See ya! 12:34 well....myth what is the mod that frightens you most in MC??? 12:34 I am planning a community MC christmas event 12:35 I need a scary mod 12:35 Play SCP-087-B. 12:36 Seven Club Penguin-087-Basalt???? 12:36 or Slender 12:37 :l 12:37 never again 12:37 unless soeone wants me to comment 12:38 SCP-087-B is behind you 12:39 why do you guys leave and then join back? 12:40 reload page 12:47 bey 01:25 PIE 01:31 ? 04:23 Hi. 04:57 Mythrun,YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?! 04:58 Nvm,you're as usual:dead 02:33 Every chat is dead. 05:44 dictionary.reference.com is closed 06:11 Rio 06:11 PM Please 07:17 Hi Hollis 07:18 hmmm... 07:18 it seems like you arent here 07:19 i go back to LNA chat 07:37 hello 07:37 hello 07:37 Hi there Brick 07:38 I have been modeling a Spaceship! 07:38 It is looking pretty good. 07:38 07:38 So, anything new with LNA? 07:38 yeah secret stuff 07:38 Oh, and... http://brickstrikegame.wordpress.com/ 07:38 Our new site 07:38 WITH SNOW! 07:38 07:38 07:38 07:40 yeah nice 07:40 saw it already 07:40 Thanks....although I had to create a brand new blog 07:40 For our team 07:40 The old one is now just a blank blog 07:40 oh sad 07:40 If you want, PM me, and I can show you some secret work I have been working on 07:40 07:40 ok 07:42 Hi 07:42 Hey 07:42 PM zax 07:42 07:42 Ok 07:42 Hi Bin! 07:43 Hey Bin. 07:43 Hi bin 07:43 Bin joins, and is silent.... 07:43 07:43 07:43 the silent warrior 07:44 07:45 Note: I will be AFK off and on, as I am modeling something. 07:46 Ok, i am to 07:47 ok 07:49 I gtg no 07:49 w 07:49 bye 07:49 :0 07:49 cya soon all you guys 07:49 Bye! 07:52 GTG, cya! 07:53 i gtg to bye. 08:56 Wow, chat is packed tonight. 08:59 Hello Sheman. 09:00 Hai. 09:00 I miss the golden days of this place. 09:03 Someday we should all have a huge party in here. 09:03 Soon. 10:04 Hi 10:20 Oh! 10:20 I forgot I was here. 10:20 11:09 Hello? 11:09 Anyone? 11:10 Hi 11:10 yea. But I GTG very soon 11:10 Aww 11:10 11:10 Made a new tutorial on my blog, BTW. https://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/ 11:11 I'm working on one now, but it's taking forever for the model to upload 11:11 when it's done, I'll post the tutorial 11:11 WHOA 11:11 You updated your blog's theme! 11:11 BTW, PM 11:11 Yup 11:11 11:11 I didn't like the old one. 11:12 PM Rio please 11:12 11:13 Ok 11:13 Heyo 11:13 Hey 11:13 What's going on? 11:14 Not much 11:14 11:14 Oh, people. 11:14 Oh people? 11:15 I thought no one came here anymore. 11:15 I do 11:15 I just hardly go on chat 11:15 Hey 11:15 Hiya 11:16 Whaddup? 11:16 Not much, as usual 11:16 11:16 Good to see people on here! 11:17 11:17 yeah 11:17 o3o 11:17 wow 4 whole people! 11:17 xD 11:18 lol 11:19 Amazing! 11:19 : 11:19 11:25 Hallo. 11:25 :O 11:25 PEOPLE ARE ONLINE! 11:25 Hey 11:26 Hi. 11:26 What is up 11:26 Teh nsky! 11:26 *teh sky 11:26 BRB 11:26 11:26 I hate that... XP 11:27 Bye! 11:27 nooooo! 11:30 Back 11:30 Noooooo 11:32 hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 11:32 Hey polt 11:32 brb 11:34 oooh youtube videos have a new look :o 11:34 Hey Prof 11:34 look new look: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW1WG2FRH7Q&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ&index=1 11:34 Hello. 11:35 hi 11:35 profess you been working on the mobs mod recently? 11:36 I've given them to my friend to code. Don't know how long taht will take tjough. 11:37 oh so the modeling is done and it's just the AI and pathing that is not done? 11:39 dang it I said AI again 11:39 I think I meant GI or UI 11:40 i'm not shure what the acronims are 11:40 *spelled acronims wrong* 11:41 well......time for tekkit brb 11:43 K im here again! 11:44 hi 11:45 Hey buddy! 11:45 long time no see 11:46 Or not 11:46 yeah yesterday 11:47 11:47 whaddup? 11:47 tekkit 11:47 ? 11:48 TREES 11:48 trying to figue out how to update 11:48 YES 11:48 MY COMPANY IS VF TERRAFORMING DIVISIONS 11:48 I Terraform 11:48 TREES 0_0 11:49 Okay! 11:49 Whatever that means! 11:49 you don't now wat terraforming is? 11:50 Lol I'm a nerd 11:50 AND I'M PROUD 11:50 IM UGLY AND IM PROUD 11:51 That's why we make friends online and then play games with them 11:51 11:52 now how do I update Tekkit without deleting the whole program and reinstalling? 2012 12 06